1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a filter and, more particularly, to a peaky filter by means of a plurality of connectors for flexibly adjusting the number of supports and thus alter the size of a supporting frame and filtering area of a filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the rapid development in the industrial and commercial society, environmental pollution is getting worse. Because human beings haven't taken effective measures to improve the environment while natural calamities has resulted in the change of ecological environment, which threatens lives of human beings.
There are many sources causing air pollution. Waste gas is produced mainly from factories in addition to transportation vehicles. To reduce effectively the amount of waste gas, the method adopted recently is to use a processor for releasing into air only the waste gas where the amount of pollutants are lower than the standard values.
Waste gas mainly contains granular or gaseous pollutants, which have to be processed in different ways. For example, when waste gas containing granular pollutants is to be processed, a dust collector is usually used in the field. The dust collector is provided with a bag filter therein for separating gas and micro granules after the waste gas is suctioned into the dust collector. The micro granules are filtered, collected and thrown away, or reused, and the gas is released via a venting apparatus.
In practice, the bag filter can be in rectangular or cylindrical shape when used in different dust collectors. Structurally, the bag filter comprises a supporting frame of rectangular or cylindrical shape and on the exterior of the supporting frame is covered with a filter. Although the described structure can be used for separating gas from micro granules effectively, there are still several disadvantages need to be improved.
1. Covering a filter on the exterior of the rectangular or cylindrical supporting frame occupies quite large space when in practice.
2. After the supporting frame is assembled as a fixed supporting structure, it is inconvenient that the supporting frame only can be destructed first before reassembled when there is a need to reassemble it.
3. Different dust collectors need bag filters of different size or shape and different bag filters need to be manufactured by machines of different specifications. The cost is elevated correspondingly.
4. When the bag filter has been used for a long time and needs to be replaced, it is inconvenient for users to replace the bag filter because the filter is positioned on the exterior of the supporting frame via superposition. It is not economical in operation.
In order to overcome the shortcomings mentioned above to provide a peaky filter, which occupies less space in the condition that the filtering area is maintained, can be manufactured flexibly according to different specification requirements in lower manufacturing cost, and can be easily to be replaced, inventor had the motive to study and develop the present invention after hard research.